


let it be

by shxttyakabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Sweetheart, Kuroo is the best literally, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, One Shot, Short One Shot, Songfic, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou, kinda??, more of a fluff tho, not really but its kinda angst-ish so, reader missed kuroo so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxttyakabane/pseuds/shxttyakabane
Summary: [kuroo tetsurou x reader]"i miss you.""...and i love you."inspired by hayley kiyoko's let it be.





	let it be

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old one shot that i wrote couple of months ago and i didn't want to leave it as a draft so here it is heheh
> 
> lowercase used, way shorter than my original one-shots but i really enjoyed writing this anyway cuz i love kuroo so much lol, i proof-read it but if there's any mistake i apologize in advance
> 
> hope you enjoy:))

the unfamiliar voice coming from her phone got louder and louder, reminding her that the person she longed for was calling her.

somehow, her phone wasn't on mute -as if she was expecting a call at this time of the night. picking it up immediately, she couldn't stop her heart from beating so loud. every time he called her, it was the same. it was like the first call again and again, the same excitement, the same feelings.

"hello?" she said, barely managing to avoid a small voice crack.

"..hey, baby, how's it goin'?"

there was it.

there was he.

his voice, _oh god_ , she couldn't have described how much she missed him. "it's all good, the same. how about you?"

it was a lie, though. so many things, both good and bad, had happened throughout the week but she had to tell this lie to be able to hear his voice more -and if possible, to fall in love with him more and more.

"you say that all the time but it always turns out to be different, you know." he said, complaining. he had the right to, she knew that as well, but she couldn't help it. he let out a small sigh and kept talking. "now, tell me, what's been happening in my kitten's life? everything alright? if not, then i'll come and fight anyone, i'd gladly kick some ass for you."

kuroo simply wasn't able to shut up, but at times like that she could sense that he was doing it to cheer her up, to make her smile.

weakly smiling, she started explaining him how she aced all her tests and got in a pretty bad argument with one of her friends. he was a great listener as well as a completely chatty one.

"are you sure there isn't anything else bothering you?" he couldn't help but ask since he was able to feel her sadness even from her voice. his tone gave off a worried vibe and she regretted putting him in such a position just because of some feelings she couldn't keep under control.

"yeah, tetsurou, don't worry. it's just..." she sighed deeply, her voice becoming weaker. "i miss you so much. i miss having you by my side. i want to be next to you, to hug you, i just want you to be able to feel your presence here with me. i need you here, so bad."

he closed his eyes, tilting his head back. their love was cursed with the distance, even though it wasn't much of a problematic one. they had the chance to meet up once a week, twice if they're lucky, but at times this busy -it was almost impossible for them to see each other within the month.

kuroo was already busy with both his college studies along with the volleyball practice and the same went for her, both college studies and the art lessons she took were too much especially when the finals required so much studying.

after they graduated from nekoma togeher, they were both aware that it was going to be this way. but it was definitely an 'easier said than done' situation and having to live in it was like hell. they had to get used to it but it also required time to do so and till then, it was going to be a little unbearable.

"i know, and hell, i miss you so fucking much as well." he said, his voice was calming. "but we just have to hold on a bit more, it's almost the end of your finals and my practices won't be as hard as they are now. we will be able to meet up."

she didn't reply because she couldn't. her tears would interrupt her if she did, anyway. listening to her breathing for a few seconds, kuroo kept on talking.

"you know what? i'll come get you once the month ends and you'll spend the weekend with me. we can spend the day cuddling and watching films, i don't care. we're definitely doing this."

she chuckled lightly, her boyfriend was such a blessing and it made her want to cry even more. still, she managed to whisper some words. "i miss you."

"...and i love you." she could imagine him smirking mischievously. "now, think of all the fun we're gonna have and cheer up!"

she nodded even though he couldn't see her. "looking forward to it already. thank you, by the way, tetsu. you know you're the best, right?"

"eh, glad that you acknowledge my greatness but i'm always like this. can't help being so good, damn."

"mhm," she was now laughing. "want me to bake your favorite cookies for when you come pick me up?"

"hell yes, are you joking?! i'd die for that cookies."

"i'd rather have you alive, though.."

they kept on talking of this and that for the next god-knows-how-many hours, neither of them wanting to hang up. it was hard, it was definitely not something to put up with easily, but they had it all before and the distance wasn't going to change that.


End file.
